Truth or Death
by Miss-Fantasy786
Summary: I have invited Fairy Tail to partake in a not so friendly game of truth or Dare. Let's just say some might not get out of there unharmed.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everybody, today were going to play my version of truth or dare. I have abduct-, I mean invited the Fairy Tail Guild to play.**

Lucy: Where am I? and why am I tied up?

 **Me: Oh good you're awake I was getting bored.**

Levy: Can you tell us why were here.

 **Me: I invited you to play Death or Dare.**

All of Fairy Tail: WHAT!

 **Me: Don't worry my mom took away my keys to the weapon room, and I would only kill people I don't like. I'm looking at you Lisanna. _* Points at Lisanna *_**

Lisanna: What did I do

Mira: Whats your name?

 **Me: You can call me Dt13, Dragon** **theif, or the Supreme Overlord of All that is Evil. MWHAHAHAHAH!**

Lucy: I think we'll stick to the first two.

 **Me: You guys are no fun.**

Lisanna: Can you just tell us the rules of the game, so I can get out of here.

 **Me: Your not the boss of me _* Crossing arms over chest and sending death glare to Lisanna *_**

Wendy: Could please explain the rules.

 **Me: Sure, the rules are simple if you don't do the dare or answer the question you are given a task. If you don't do the task, let's just say I have the paramedics on speed dial.**

Juvia: Can Juvia go first

 **Me: Sure**

Juvia: Gray-sama truth or dare?

Gray: Dare

Juvia: Juvia dares you to kiss Natsu on the cheek or kiss Juvia.

Gray: No way

 **Me: Would you rather do the dare or face my fury** **_* has an evil smile on her face *_**

Gray: Flame brain get over here so I can kiss your cheek.

Natsu: No way ice princess I would rather kiss a donkey's butt.

Juvia: Gray-sama doesn't love me _* sulking in the corner of the room *_

 **Me: Don't worry Juvia i'll make sure he's punished _* Has evil grin on her face *_**

 **Me: Gray get over here**

Gray: What do you want?

 **Me: For your punishment for making Juvia cry, you are sentenced to two days in my dungeon with rabid wolves.**

Gray: NO, are you trying to kill me

 **Me: Maybe... now in the dungeon or i'll make it worst.**

Gray: Okay, okay, where's the door.

 **Me: Just fall down the pit of doom, through the forest of Murders, and it's the door on the left.**

Wendy: When did you have time you build this?

 **Me: I got the dungeon for Christmas and the other things I just got today. _* Pushes Gray down the pit of doom *_**

Gray: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH

 **Me: Don't go near the door marked bedroom.** **Since that's taken care of let's continue the game.**

Mira: Can I go next.

 **Me: Sure**

Mira: Natsu I dare you to force Lucy to sit on your lap for the rest of the game.

Lucy: Why me?

Mira and **Me:** We ship Nalu

Natsu: Come on Lucy it's only for the game.

Lucy: Fine * _Goes over and sits on Natsu's lap *_

 **Me: Good job Mira, our plan is totally in action**

All of Fairy tail except Mira: What!

 **Me: I mean, it's my turn. Sooooooo, Erza truth or dare. _* Smirks evilly with Mira *_**

Erza: I don't like the way your smirking, so truth.

 **Me: Is it true that you like Jellal**

Erza: W-hat a-are you t-talking about

 **Me: Since you won't admit it I guess I have to go to plan B _* Snaps fingers and Jellal is in the room *_**

Jellal: How did I get here.

Erza: What, huh, how did you do that

 **Me: A magician never reveals her secrets**

Jellal: Can you tell me what why I'm needed here.

 **Me: Erza has something to tell you _* Chuckles evilly *_**

Jella: What is it Erza?

Erza: NOTHING * _Karate chops Jellal and runs *_

 **Me: Mira get me my chains, magic canceling handcuffs, and a chair.**

Mira: Would that be marked in torture devices or Shipping, and where do I get the chair.

 **Me: I have multiple in each drawers, and get the chair from my bedroom. You can use my personal** **elevator. * _Points at an elevator that suddenly appears *_ Can you also grab my phone and bowl of snacks from my mini fridge.**

Mira: Sure, i'll be right back * _gets in elevator and presses a button with a unicorn on it *_

 **Me: Could you tell my sister her first victim needs punishing and grab whatever you want from my room too.**

Lucy: CAN I GET OFF HIS LAP NOW

Natsu: Oh, come on Lucy it's not that bad.

 **Me: Enough talky time for the next dare. Wendy truth or dare**

Wendy: Truth

Carla: Good choice child, she won't have any embarrassing questions

 **Me: I'm about to prove you wrong Cat**. **Do you like Romeo?**

Wendy: W-what!? No

 **Me: I don't like liars, now you better answer my question or you will get punished * _takes off shoe *_**

Gray: How are you going to hurt her with a shoe.

 **Me: Aren't you supposed to be in my dungeon?**

Gray: Your sister has too much people at the moment

 **Me: Oh yeah, she's** **keeping the lesser known characters down there until their needed. I guess I need to come up with a different punishment for you.**

Gray: By the way I never thought of you as a person who loved unicorns, Dragon's, a total anime fan, and a huge fan of pink.

 **Me: YOU WENT INTO MY ROOM, PREPARE FOR ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT** ** _* Grabs chainsaw out of pocket and runs after Gray *_**

Gray: AAAAAHHHHH, she's going to kill me _* Dodges a chainsaw to the head *_

Mira: I'm back, I have everything on your list. I also brought two other chairs for us, a bag of pretzels, and your shipping books. _* Is dragging a bag and multiple chairs *_

 **Me: Oh goody, now all I need is Erza and Jellel * _Snaps fingers and the two are in front of her *_**

Erza: Wasn't I eating strawberry cake just a minute ago

Jellal: I could of swear I was just on the ground

 **Me: Erza time to finish your truth * _Grabs the handcuffs, chain, and a chair. And is stalking towards the two *_**

 **Me: Now hold still for a second * _Jumps on the two. Handcuffing Jellal to the chair and chaining up Erza on his lap *_**

Erza: RELEASE ME

Jellal: Stop struggling you going to make the chair fall over * _Falls over with Erza *_

 **Me: While they confess their undying love for each other let's continue the game**

Lisanna: Can I go

 **Me: Fine, just don't mess up my shipping plans _* sitting on a chair on her phone eating pretzels *_**

Lisanna: Happy truth or dare

Happy: Dare!

Lisanna: You can't go the rest of the game eating fish and talking to Carla

Happy: WHAT?! No, not my fish or beautiful Carla

 **Me: You have to do, or you face mine or Mira's** **wrath**

Happy: A-aye

 **Dt13's mom: Aren't you supposed to be in bed _* Pointing at her *_**

 **Me: But mom I was just playing with my friends and Lisanna. Ten more** **minutes. PLEASE * _Does adorable puppy dog eye's*_**

 **Dt13's mom: No go to bed now or i'll take away your Fairy Tail shoes**

 **ME: NOT MY BABIES, alright i'm going. * _Turns to the wall *_ Please ****review and post dares you want me to do, night night. * _Turns to Mira *_ You can sleep in my can sleep in my guest room.**

Mira: Cool, night everybody * _walks over to the elevator *_

Lucy: WHAT ABOUT US

 **Me: Oh you can sleep here for tonight, or you can go into my other dungeon**

Lucy: I think were good here

 **Me: Good, see you tomorrow**

* * *

 **If you have any idea's for dares please review, as long as it doesn't mess with my shipping I really will except everything**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Good morning**

Lucy: It was a good morning for you my back hurts

 **Me: Stop complaining or i'll give you something to complain about, now back to the game**

Natsu: But we haven't had anything to eat

 **Me: Oh yeah, me and Mira had a nice pancake breakfast with bacon, and eggs**

 **Mira: It was** **delicious**

Happy: Why does she get bold letter?

 **Mira: Cause i'm special and she likes me better than you**

 **Me: and I want someone else to be bolded**

Lucy: Can we please have something to eat

 **Me: I'm feeling generous today so sure _* snaps finger and mushy food appears *_**

Wendy: What's this _* Points at the slimy food on the spoon *_

 **Me: My homemade gruel, eat up**

Natsu: It's really good _* has already eaten half the food *_

All of Fairy Tail: Leave some for the rest of us

 **Me: While they eat let's see if there's any request _* pulls wooden box out of wall_**

 **Mira: That's a good request, you should do that one next, or that one _* pointing at all they weird and dangerous request *_**

 **Me: We have weird minds**

Lucy: I'll say

 **Me: WHAT WAS THAT PEASANT**

Lucy: I was just agreeing

 **Me: Since your talking back, you get the first dare. I dare you to sing Love is an open door from Frozen, and your Hans**

Lucy: What!? Then who's Anna

 **Mira: Natsu, duh**

Natsu: Cool

Lucy: Why can't I be Anna and he be Hans

 **Me: You were back talking, or you could drinking fruit punch that was made in a public toilet**

Lucy: WHERE'S THE MICROPHONE

 **Me: Good now here's a request from TigerTyler7. Gray you must flush your head in a dirty toilet, if you don't you have to do a task.**

Gray: No way, I would rather do the task

 **Me: Okay, you must drink water from Juvia's body**

Gray: 0_0

 **Me: Which one do you choose**

Juvia: Juvia woud let Gray-sama do whatever to her body

Gray: Get me the toilet

Juvia:T_T

 **Me: Okay, but since you once again broke Juvia's heart you get punishment** _* **snaps fingers and a dirty toilet pops up ***_

Gray: I didn't know it was that dirty

Me: You chose it, WAIT WHERE IS MY BOLD

Erza: That's you punishment for tying me to Jellal

 **TigerTyler7: Hey people, good lob Erza, here's the 1000 jewels I owe you _* hands Erza a couple jewels *_**

Me: YOU PLANNED THIS?!

Erza: Hey I need money for my strawberry cake

 **TigerTyler7: Now back to Gray. You must do the dare.**

Gray: Fine * _puts head in dirty toilet and flushes it *_

 **Mira: You better go get cleaned up * _points to a bath tub *_**

Gray: I'll be right back * _walks towards the bath and gets in. He's already in his underwear *_

 **TigerTyler7: This is for a the girls in Fairy Tail, even Dragon Thief, oh I should also bring in Sabertooth * _claps hands and Sting, Yukino, Rogue, and the exceeds pop up *_**

Sting: Hey where are we

 **Me: Your playing my version of Truth or Dare**

 **TigerTyler7: What?!, how did you get your bold back**

 **Me: That's right motherfuckers i'm back, now you guys need punishment. But like I said i'm feeling generous. Tiger whats your dare.**

 **TigerTyler7: All the girls have to get drunk**

Wendy: Even me

 **Me: Okay * _snaps fingers and galloons of Booze pop up *_**

Cana: I'm in heaven _* jumps in a barrel of booze *_

 **Me: Come on drink up * _chugs a barrel and immediately becomes drunk *_ Wee horsie ride _* jumps_ on _Tiger *_**

 **TigerTyler7: AAAAHHHH get her off me!**

Erza: You heard her ladies drink up * _chugs a bottle of wine *_

All the girls in Fairy Tail: O-okay * _they all chug the booze *_

Levy: Gajeel give me a piggy back ride * _jumps on Gajeel and pulls his hair *_

Natsu: Look at you two can't handle a couple of small girls

 **Me** and Levy: WHAT DID YOU SAY DRAGNEEL _* attack Natsu *_

 **Me: I am not short, i'm fun sized**

Levy: You go girl _* high fives Dragon Thief *_

Natsu: HELP ME, I'M SORRY

Gajeel: What was that Flame Brain, you need help handling a couple of girls

 **TigerTyler7: They kind of scare me**

 **Me: Now that he's down for the count I can finally finish my piggy back ride * _Drinks another bottle of wine and jumps on Sting *_**

Sting: AAAAAHHHHH, help me I got a fun-sized girl on my back

Natsu and Gajeel: See it's not so easy now

 **Erza: HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY MY DIRECT ORDER, PREPARED TO BE PUNISHED** _*_ _Pulls out a sword and heads toward Gray, Jellal, Nab, Jet, and Droy *_

Gray: Why us

Jellal: Were dead

Jet and Droy: I never got to marry Levy

Nab: Our poor souls

 **Erza: WHAT WAS THAT?! ARE YOU TALKING BACK. PREPARE TO DIE _* Runs after the five boys, who are screaming for their lives *_**

Rogue: What's happening here

Yukino: ~Weee~ go pony _* Is also on Stings back *_

Sting: HELP ME, I GOT TO GIRLS ATTACKING ME

Natsu and Gajeel: Better him than us

 **Mira** and Lisanna: Look at the pretty animals _* Is laying on the ground hallucinating *_

 **TigerTyler7: This has gotten way out of control**

 **Me: FOR DISOBEYING ME INTO THE DUNGEON YOU GO** *** _Pushes Macao and Wakaba in the dungeon *_**

Macao and Wakaba: We didn't do anything

Romeo: Hey where's Wendy

Wendy: The world is spinnig

Carla: Move faster you Mules _* whipping Happy, Lector, and Froche *_

Happy: I'm a cat not a mule

Lector: Sting-kun help me

Froche: Froche thinks so too

Lucy: There are two Natsu's _* Hallucinating of two Natsu's *_

Gray: Where's Juvia?

Juvia: Gray-sama, Juvia loves you * _Pounces on Gray and begins to turn into water *_

Gray: Somebody help me, i'm melting

Natsu: That;s what you get for being an ice princess

 **TigerTyler7: This has gotten out of hand i'm just gonna leave _* vanishes into thin air *_**

 **Me: Good i'm the only one in charge**

 **Mira: Ahem**

 **Me: oh and Mira**

 **Me: If you want to be a guest star on the Dragon show tell me in reviews. Bye bye**

 **Mira: Bye**

* * *

If you want to be a guest star tell me on reviews, keep posting weird dares


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: What another lovely morning**

 **Sparkelz-chan: Maybe for you but I was stuck in here with them**

 **Me: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

 **Sparkelz-chan: You let me in last night, I think you were sleep walking. I heard you mumble something about chocolate cake**

Lucy: Good Morning, why is there a person in a dark cloak standing in a pit of fire

 **Sparklez-chan: Oh,I forgot to turn off special effects * _takes off hood and turns off pit of fire *_**

 **Me: Oh, now I remember, I suggest never eating bacon before bed. Well since your here how about we do some dares. _* pulls out wooden box from wall *_**

 **Sparklez-chan: What a lovely idea, we should do mine first.**

 **Me: I'm feeling really evil today so let's do yours later**

Lucy: I'm kinds of scared to ask what she's thinking

Happy: Hey look at me i'm a bra monster _* Has Lucy's bra on his face *_

Lucy: GIVE ME BACK MY BRA YOU STUPID CAT

Happy: AAHH, NATSU, LUCY'S GOING TO EAT ME

Lucy: QUIET YOU STUPID CAT

 **Me: Will you all shut up, your going to scare the unicorn**

 **Sparklez-chan: Yeah, be quiet, señor fluffy is still asleep**

Lucy: I swear these two are on drugs

 **Me: Time for dares, Gajeel truth or dare?**

Gajeel: Dare, i'm not a wimp like Salamander

 **Me: It's your funeral, I dare you to steal Erza's cake and throw it in her face _* has clip board marked Gajeel's funeral *_**

 **Sparklez-chan: I think we should go with gray flowers instead of black**

 **Me: Good idea**

Gajeel: I'm not going to die

 **Sparklez-chan: Yeah you will, Dragon took away all of Erza's cake yesterday. So today she's going to keep her cake at all cost, even if that means killing.**

Gajeel: Im screwed

 **Me: Yep, now go do it. I have your casket all ready _* Points at a_** ** _black casket being brought in *_**

Gajeel: Fine _* Goes over to Erza, picks up her cake and throws it in her face *_

Erza: WHAT THE HELL, YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT _* Requips multiple swords and sends them towards Gajeel *_

 **Me: I think we need to have at a scrap yard full of metal**

 **Sparklez-chan: Good idea, anything we** **should add Mira**

 **Mira: Seems pretty good**

Erza: GET BACK AND TAKE THE PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN

Natsu: And you call me a wimp _* falls on the ground clutching his stomach and laughing hard*_

 **Me: Since Gajeel is being stabbed to death we should carry on with the game**

Levy: Shouldn't we help him

 **Sparklez-chan: You would want to help your boyfriend _* wink, wink, nudge_** ** _nudge *_**

Levy: It's not like that * _her face is as red as a tomato *_

 **Me: Suuuurrre it's not**

 **Sparklez-chan: Stop teasing Levy we need to carry on with the game**

Levy: Thank you

 **Sparklez-chan: We can tease her later, now Natsu truth or dare**

Natsu: Dare

 **Sparklez-chan: I dare you to tell the girl you like that you love her**

Natsu: WHAT!? I choose truth

 **Mira: Too late, now go tell Lucy you love her**

Lisanna: How do you know it's not me?

 **Me: Have you stalked them all their lives, read their diaries, and forced them to play a game to confess their feelings towards each other. Well Have you?**

Lisanna:...

 **Me: Point proven.**

Lucy and Natsu: That was you

 **Me: Not just me. Mira, Sparklez-chan, and I take turns stalking. We were taught by Juvia.**

Natsu: She actually does classes

 **Me: I may or may not have forced her, but were getting off topic. Natsu go confess your feelings for Lucy, or into the dungeon you go.**

Natsu: Alright, I choose dungeon.

 **Me: Okay** ** _* grabs Natsu and Lucy and throws them down the pit into the dungeon *_**

Lucy: Why did you throw me in?!

 **Me: This way Natsu tells you that he love's you. When you guys confess your feelings for each other I will take you out**

Gray: Your evil

 **Me: I know** , **Mira truth or dare**

 **Mira: Truth**

 **Sparklez-chan: Do you love Laxus**

Laxus: When did I get dragged into this

 **Mira: WHAT?! No, I d-don't l-love him**

Levy: Sure you don't.

Juvia: Juvia loves Gray-sama

 **Me: I really don't like it when people lie to me. For your punishment you must** **watch ' The Visit '**

Jellal: What's that?

 **Me: Your still here, i thought you left. Oh well, ' The Visit ' is a new scary movie that just came out. I just saw it with my friend, Mom, and sister. I practically had my eye's closed the entire time.**

Gray: It can't be that bad, can it

 **Me: I don't want to spoil any parts, but let's just say I'm mentally scarred _* Shudders *_**

Wendy: Put it on, it can't be that scary

 **Me: Okay, but if you get mentally scarred don't blame me _* pops disc in DVD player and plays the movie *_**

 **( 1 hour and 45 minutes later )**

Wendy: AAAAAAHHHHH, Grandeeney save me _* runs around the room screaming *_

Fairy Tail:...

Levy: Never again, never again _* is rolled up in a ball rocking back and forth *_

 **Me: Was I right?**

 **Mira: I quite enjoyed it**

Erza: Me too, I never would have guessed th-

 **Me: DON'T SPOIL IT FOR OTHER PEOPLE!**

Natsu: Hey guys what did we miss

Lucy: Why is Wendy screaming and Levy rocking back and forth?

 **Sparklez-chan: Dragon made us watch a scary movie now their mentally scarred and scared to close their eye's.**

Natsu: Why couldn't we watch

 **Me: How did you get out of my dungeon?**

Lucy: We confessed.

 **Mira, me, and Sparklez-chan: FINALLY, NALU IS REAL _* they are jumping around the room squealing *_**

Lisanna: What?! Natsu I thought you liked me

 **Me: Why would you think that Natsu obviously liked Lucy and I was right.**

Gray: Hey! Flame Brain you actually got a girl. Man, I owe Lyon fifty bucks

 **Me: You guys said you wanted to watch the movie, I can replay it if you want.**

Fairy Tail: NO

 **Me: Your no fun, well goodbye. Post your dares in the reviews**

Lucy: She's talking to herself again.

Sting: I didn't get to talk

Yukino: Neither did I

Lector: Sting-kun is right

Rogue: Why am I here anyway

Froche: Froche thinks so to

 **Sparklez-chan: Bye Bye, say goodbye senor unicron**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: I'm Back**

Lucy: You never left

 **Me: What was that _* death glare *_**

Lucy: Nothing

 **Me: Good, cause I have a special dare for all of you. You all become Pokemon!**

Natsu: Whats a Poke-mon

 **Me: * _gasp*_ You don't know what pokemon is, time to watch it. _* Turns on Tv to Pokemon *_**

( thirty minutes later )

Levy: That...was...Awesome

 **Me: See I was right like always.**

 **The ten year old: Not always, remember when you fails that math test**

 **Me: I was eleven, and when did you get here**

 **The ten year old: I saw the Pokemon sigh in the sky and my Pokemon senses were tingling. _* Shows_** ** _flashlight with pokeball on it *_**

Erza: Get on with the dare already

Gray: Yeah, just do it and get it done with

 **Me: Fine _* snaps fingers and cloud of dust surrounds everybody *_**

Natsu: Char Charizard. CHARIZARD!

Lucy: Clefable, Clef Cleffable

Wendy: Swablu, swab

 **Me: Garchomp, gar**

 **The ten year old: Ho-oh**

Erza: Aegislash, slash

 **Me: Garchomp**

 **Mira: Delcatty, del**

Happy: Magikarp _* Goes and sulks in the corner of the room *_

Levy: Braixen, brai

 **Me: * _turns back into human *_ MY TWO FAVORITE THINGS!**

Natsu: CHARIZARD!

 **Me: _* Gasp *_ don't use that kind of language their are children ****present _* Points at Wendy and Romeo *_**

 **The ten year old: Ho-oh, oh**

 **Me: I'm fluent in pokemon, duh**

Erza: AEGISLASH, _* a bunch of swords are now pointed at Dragon *_

 **Me: I forgot you can still use your magic, but hear me out. I just want pictures of you guys as pokemon**

Gray: Glalie, glal

 **Me: How could I ask you goes hate me as much as I hate Lisanna**

Lisanna: Skitty, skitty

 **Me: Shut up Lisanna who asked you, but let me take pictures of you guys please _* Holds up camera and does puppy dog eyes *_**

Elfman: HAWLUCHA, LUCHA!

 **Me: See Elfman is a real man _* takes selfie with Elfman *_**

 **Mira: Delcatty _* Joins in the pictures *_**

Fairy tail : _* Multiple pokemon noises *_

 **Me: Did you here that Ten,**

 **The ten year old: Yep time for a pokemon photo shoot _* Squeals *_**

 **( Two hours later )**

 **Me: Yay, now I just need to frame these and love them, and worship them _* scrolls through hundreds of pictures *_**

 **Mira: Delcatty, del**

 **Me: Hmm, oh yay I have to change you back _* snaps fingers and everybody is back to normal people *_**

Natsu: Yay I have hands again _* Starts attacking Gray *_

Gray: What was that for?! Flame Brain

Natsu: I don't know Ice princess

Erza: Do I here fighting

Gray and Natsu: N-no

Lucy: Their so stupid

 **Me: You know you looooove Natsu**

 **Mira: Yeah, you already confessed to each other, see I have it on** **video _* Plays video of Natsu and Lucy making out *_**

Lucy: W-where d-did you get t-that _* blushes as red as Erza's hair_

 **Me: I have spie cams all over the place _*Points to video camera *_**

Fairy Tail" WHAT!?

 **Me: Yeah, my friend asked me to record this for her, so we can watch it.**

Natsu: That explains why I feel like I'm being watched

Happy: Aye sir

 **Me: Now on to the other dares, Juvia this is for you, truth or dare**

Juvia: Truth

 **Mira: Is it true that you have a Gray shrine.**

Juvia: No

 **Me: Yes you do**

Juvia: You never let Juvia finish, no it's not just a shrine, it's Juvia's whole house. _* jumps on a gray *_

Gray: AHHH HELP ME, I'M MELTING

 **Me: Get a room you two**

Gray: Get her off of me, and i'll do any dare you want

 **Me: You have my attention, soooooooo okay _* Grabs Juvia and rips her off him *_**

 **Me: Now Gray you must let Juvia hug you for how long she wants _* releases Juvia *_**

Juvia: GRAY-SAMA _* jumps on Gray *_

Gray: Why do I even try

 **Me: Time for my Dare, Natsu I dare you...to...not...eat...for...two hours**

Natsu: _* Gasp *_ You monster, that is the most evil thing you have done

Lucy: It's not that bad

Natsu: To you maybe, but for me that's worse than just a plain punishment, that's a living hell, besides from Ice Princess beating me which will never happen.

Gray: Yeah right, Flame Brain

Natsu: What was that Ice Prick

Gray: You heard me, Lava Mouth

Natsu: Strip-

Erza: Are you two fighting!

Gray and Natsu: N-no _* Run behind Lucy and Juvia *_

Lucy: Natsu she's not going to kill you, she may put you in a coma but not kill you

Natsu: That's so reassuring

 **Me: Dinner time! _* Giant meal appears *_**

Fairy Tail: YAY

Natsu: Finally, I'm starving

 **Me: What do you think your doing**

Natsu: Going to get some food in my tummy

 **Me: Oh no you don't, remember the dare? You can't eat any food for two hours**

Natsu: Oh yeah _* Goes and sulks in the corner *_

 **Me: Time to drink, Cana I challenge you to a drinking contest _*snaps finger and barrels of booze_ _appear *_**

Cana: Your on

 **Me: Sorry for such a short chapter, I need people to send me more** **reviews**

 **Mira: Bye Bye**

Lucy: oh god, Mira has lost it too

Lisanna: I didn't get to talk at all

Sting: I feel so forgotten

Rogue: Why am I still here

Froche: Froche thinks so to

Natsu: JUST GIVE ME THE FOOD


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Sorry i'v had no ideas, but know i'm back**

Lucy: You've been standing sleeping for the last two months or so

 **Me: Shut up Lucy! Now onto the dares Erza this one is for you**

Erza: What is it?

 **Me: You have to go all day without eating cake**

Erza: Didn't you already do that?

 **Me: You didn't let me finish, while everyone else eats the delicious cake _* Snaps fingers and dozens of boxes of different cakes pop up *_**

Erza: I-i can t-totally do t-this

 **Me: Fairy Tail eat up**

Fairy Tail: YUM! _* runs toward the mountain of cake and begins to stuff their faces *_

 **Me: I had them made by the finest chefs in all of France. The strawberries are a very rare type that only grows every one thousand years**

Erza: S-so much c-cake must eat all, ERZA! Get a hold of your self she's just trying to get in your head. It must be working your talking to yourself _* continues to mumble to self *_

 **Me: Okay...any who back to the game**

Mira: I **think we should have Lucy kiss Natsu so we can get it on camera again _* holds up multiple video cameras*_**

Lucy: Ummmmm...No

 **Me: Please, I just want to get video of you guys kissing so I can post it on Youtube and I can worship it, and Love it _* does puppy dog eye's *_**

Lucy: No

 **Me: Fine, onto the next dares. These are personel favorites of mine from TigerTyler7**

 **Mira: OOOOOOHHHHH your doing _those_ ones**

 **Me: Yes, Juvia your dare is to go a whole day without talking, stalking, or any sorta contact with Gray for the rest of the game**

Juvia: NOOOOOOOOO, NOT GRAY-SAMA _* begins to cry and it begins to drown everyone else *_

 **Mira: Dungeon?**

 **Me: Dungeon _* pushes Juvia into dungeon *_ Now that's taken cared of Gray your dare is to either kiss Natsu or get Pantherlily Pregnant _* tries not snicker *_**

Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Gray: WHAT!?

Gray: WHY ME?

Gajeel: He is not getting Pantherlily pregnant

Pantherlily: But I'm a boy

 **Me: I can fix that**

Gray: Well Flame Brain stupidness may rub of on me, so I choose Pantherlily

Gajeel: NO, YOUR SO DEAD ICE CUBE _* turns arm into sword and chases after Gray *_

 **Me: Wait I can't my mom forbid me to use my Gender Bender machine when I changed my younger sister into a boy. Good times.**

Pantherlily: Don't you think you should have mentioned that before Gajeel began beating Gray

 **Me: Yeah, but thats no fun, plus I'm bored and watching someone getting beaten to death is pretty entertaining.**

Lucy: You have a sick mind.

 **Me: Thanks for the compliment, now back to the game. Who wants to play Five Nights at Freddy's 4**

Levy: Whats that?

 **Mira and Me: _* gasp *_ you've never heard of it.**

Natsu: Can we play? Do we get food i'm really hungry?

Sting: Again why am I here

 **Me: Oh yeah Sabertooth is still here, I guess I can give you guys a couple dares while their playing. _* pushes everyone in a dark room and locks the door_** *

Yukino: So are we going to play.

 **Mira: Yes, Yukino Truth or dare**

Yukino: Truth

 **Me: Do you like Sting**

Yukino: W-WHAT?! Why would you want to know that

 **Me: We ship you duh _* turns to Mira *_ Man these people just don't get do they**

 **Mira: Sadly No , we are forever alone in this world or normalness**.

Rogue: That isn't even a word

 **Me: How do you know, do you carry around and dictionary.**

Rogue: Yes, it's right here * Pulls massive dictionary out of coat *

 **Me: How did you do that and why do you carry around a dictionary, and i thought I was weird**

Rogue: just in case somebody doesn't use the correct grammar, or why if somebody needs help on their paper a doesn't know the correct word.

 **Mira: Back to the game, Yukino yes or no**

Yukino: Can't I just go in the dungeon

 **Me: Yeah sure, WAIT! We forgot that Juvia is in there and she needs to go and play FNaF**

 **Mira: Then go get her out**

 **Me: * walks up to the dungeon and pulls Juvia out * There we go now into the dark and creepy room * throws Juvia in and turns back to everyone else ***

Sting: I swear you should be in a mental house.

Me: It's a little hard because most of them closed down in the early 1980s to 1990s do to how the staff treated the patients.

Lector: How do you know that

Me: * shrugs * I know a bunch of weird facts, like did you know a polar bears skin is actually balck, and their fur is really clear and hollow

Mira: Back to the game, Rogue this is for you. if Frosch a by or a girl

Rogue: Um I really don't know

 **Me: Well that was a disappointment.**

 **Mystical's mom: Aren't you supposed to be at school**

 **Me: No it's the weekend**

 **Mystical's mom: Well then go and try to raise your science grade, and your health, how do you fail Health**

 **me: Don't know thats just one of my many talents.**

 **Mystical's mom: Well you can play with your friends later you need to study _* Grabs Mystical's ear and begans to drag her away *_**

 **Me: But mommy, I only thirteen I don;t have to do that sorta stuff till next year**

 **Mystical's mom: Your not getting out of this**

 **Me: Fine. Mira your in charge till I get back _* is pulled out the room by her mom_** _*_

Mira: That was entertaining, but were all out of time and I need more dares, so please post more sinister dares. Bye

Sting: Who is she talking to

Rogue: I have no idea


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Sorry, my updates have been so slow i've been really busy with school and junk like that and to answer a question someone asked me i'm all the way caught up with the manga**

Lucy: Oh God, she's talking to herself again

 **Me: Since Lucy is being so rude she can have the first dare, Mira will you like to ask it?**

 **Mira: Oh sure, Lucy the Dare is to strip down to your underwear while taking a bath in a freezing cold bath.**

Gray: That doesn't sound so bad

Lucy: Maybe for you but I hate the cold

Gray: Ouch that hurts

 **Me: WILL YOU TO SHUT UP!**

Natsu: Wow your in a good mood today

 **Me: I'm sorry, my mom took away my iPod because I have such a mean history teacher and she won't grade my papers _* she begins to cry historically *_ All I want to do is listen to music. WWAAAHHH! **

Happy: It's okay, here have a fish. It always make me feel better _* Holds out ugly fish *_

 **Me: Really? _*sniff*_ You would give me your fish**

Happy: Aye sir!

 **Me: See Happy loves me!**

Natsu: Kiss up

 **Mira: Now that Dragon's feeling better, Lucy it's time for your bath**

Lucy: Why me! _* begins running around trying to escape the room *_

Erza: Lucy! You will stop acting like a baby and bathe in that water _* knocks Lucy out and drags her into the bathroom *_

Lucy: KYAA! STOP IT ERZA!

 **Me: While their busy we can do another dare * turns to a bored Yukino and Sting* this's one for you two**

Sting: What! Seriously we finally get to do something

Yukino: Finally, I was beginning to get bored. So what is it?

 **Mira: Oh nothing much you two just have to kiss while Dragon and I videotape** _* innocently holds up a dozen camera's *_

Yukino and Sting: What! _* blushes beet red *_

Yukino: W-why us

 **Me: It was either that or more scary movies. I got a really good one. Have you heard of the new movie 'The Forest' It's really good**

Levy: They'll kiss! I'm not letting you two watch anymore movies like that

Natsu: Awe I was hoping to see what's so bad with the movies she picked, since we missed the last one

Gajeel: Gihi I liked them too. Shrimp wouldn't let go of my arm the whole time

Levy: _* blushes*_ I did not. You just happened to be the biggest and closest thing next to me

 **Me: Sure he was, but if my memory is right Pantherlily was in your lap eating kiwi**

Levy: I didn't notice

 **Me: Enough distracting me, now on with the kissy faces. Sting, Yukino**

Yukino: I don't mind it, how about you Sting-sama _* looks around *_ Sting-sama?

 **Mira: It seems he doesn't want to kiss you, Yukino**

Yukino: Oh?

 **Me: Why do you sound so sad**

Yukino: N-no reason

 **Mira: Oh really? I thought you were sad because you don't get to kiss Sting?**

Yukino: W-what no!

 **Me: _*sighs*_ since we can't find Sting you all have to get drunk again and watch Crimson Peak and The Forest.**

Levy: What! NOOOOOOO! I don't want to

 **Me: To bad, your in my world so it's my rules. NOW DRINK THE BOOZE!**

Cana: Yes ma'am _*begins to drink bottle after bottle of alcohol*_ Woo Party!

Fairy Tail girls: Fine _*All begin to drink*_

Juvia: Gray-sama

Gray:AAAAAAHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME! _*runs from a drunk Juvia*_

Erza: You will all bow down to my mightiness! _*Points multiple swords at jellal, Droy, Jet, Macao, and Wakaba*_

Jellal, Droy, Jet, Macao, and Wakaba: SAVE US!

Me: Sorry for such a short chapter _*dodges table*_ schools been keeping me busy.

Mira: Bye

Me: Oh one more thing, i've been thinking of doing a Gravity Falls story. Tell me in the comments if that's a good idea

 _*A table comes flying towards Dragon and hits her, successfully knocking her out*_

Dragon's little sister: Bye people _*turns to Fairy Tail*_ Since my sister is knocked out you can escape

Fairy Tail: _*runs to exit*_ FREEDOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello people! I'm back and more sadistic than ever

Lucy: Help us!

Me: Lucy stop your yelling or I'll give you something to yell about

Natsu: She's literally been standing there for months staring at the wall

Me: Would you rather have me been doing dares?

Gray: That is unnecessary

Mira: Now that Miss is back we get to do dares

Wendy: Did your name change?

Me: I changed it awhile ago, I was really young when I forced y'all to began playing _*Sighs and looks of dreamily into the distance*_ Anyway lets bring in our guest host.

FabulousSeals: _*Appears out of no where is an explosion*_ Hello! Thanks for finally acknowledging me!

Me:No prob

Juvia: How come every host that you choose has a dramatic entrance?

Me: To make them feel special

Mira: Enough talking, we have overly sadistic truths and dares to give

FabulousSeal: Good idea. Gray! Natsu, front and center

Gray: What do you want

Mira: We have a certain task for you to do *Smirks evilly*

Natsu: I don't like the way she's smirking *began to sweat nervously*

Me: Don't worry it's not that bad *cackles evilly and thunder booms in the background*

FabulousSeal: I think your over doing it again

Me: What do you mean? When have I ever over done anything?

Erza: Remember when you chained me to Jellal's lap?

Me: No

Gray: How about the time you made me flush my head in that dirty toilet

Me: I don't know what your talking about

Lucy: The time you made us turn into pokemon

Me: I remember that *Sighs* that was a good time, we should do it again *Snaps fingers* Garchomp!

Natsu: Charizard?!

Lucy: Clefairy! Cle!

Me: Garchomp gar

FabulousSeal: I am so confused right now

Me: Garchomp

Erza: Aegislash slash *Glares at the Garchomp*

Jellal: Meowth? Meowth!? *he begans to run around the room frantically yelling Meowth*

Juvia: Vaporeon *stares dreamily at Gray-Glalie* ~Vaporeon~

Me: *turns back into a human* I love my job!

Wendy: Swablu!

Levy: Brai Braixen!

Me: Okay! Enough with the insults, you guys need to learn to have fun

TigerTyler7: How come i'm not a pokemon!?

Me: I forgot to ask

TigerTyler7: Wow that's nice of you

FabulousSeal: When did you get here!?

TigerTyler7: I came to takeover

Me: WHAT!? You can't do this! Can you?

TigerTyler7: Yeah I can. This is karma *Opens the door* Fantasy's mom! Fantasy turned her sister into a boy!

Mom: What!? *My real name here* When I get your hands on you, your ass is dead!

Me: Why!? *gets dragged away dramatically* Tell my siblings to stay away from my stuff and tell Molly she can't have any of my Fairy Tail merchandise. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Gets dragged out of the room by her very angry mother*

TigerTyler7: Now that she's gone we can have some real fun

FabulousSeal: Can we finish the dare from before?

Mira: Finally! Gray and Natsu you need to reenact a scene from the Titanic

Gray and Natsu: NO!

TigerTyler7: I will bring her back if you don't

Gray and Natsu: Okay!

Erza: This is something best friends should be doing. You'll be doing this more often

Gray: But Erza

FabulousSeal7: Okay enough talking! Do it!

Gray: I'm Jack you're Rose

Natsu: No way in hell. You're Rose i'm Jack

Erza: Natsu, you will be playing the part of Rose *Glare*

Natsu: Yes ma'am

* Gray sinks to knees and grabs Natsu's hands*

Natsu: Jack! Come back * Pretends to cry*

*Gray begins to let go of Natsu hand*

Natsu: I'll never let go. I promise *he reluctantly kisses Grays hand*

*Gray pretends to be sinking deeper into the water, Natsu releases his hand and begins to sob*

Mira: That was better than I expected

TigerTyler7: I've gotta agree. I thought they were gonna mess the whole thing up

FabulousSeal: You got that on tape right?

Mira: When am I not recording

Random Guy: Is this the Fairy Tail Truth or Dare place?

FabulousSeal: Yea, why?

Random Guy: No reason. I was just hired by a Miss-Fantasy to either murder you or severely hurt you for getting her grounded for 6 months and bathroom duty

TigerTyler7: *Frantically looks around* Every man, woman, and cat for themselves! *Runs away*

Everyone: AAAAAHHHHH

Random Guy: This is where the fun begins. Oh I also have a message from her to the readers *Pulls out note and clears throat* Hello readers, yes I know it's been a long time and I have no excuse soooo. But I do want to inform you that i'm going to be updating more frequently so keep giving my dares. Tata for now, Fantasy out


End file.
